


The Best Date

by Boshy



Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boshy/pseuds/Boshy
Summary: When Kiyoomi wakes up to his husband- Atsumu- sleeping beside him on their day off
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Boshy- SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161611
Kudos: 24





	The Best Date

**Author's Note:**

> Day six Prompts- "Proposal/Wedding" and "Marry me"/"We're already married"/"Marry me again"
> 
> I'm actually really proud of this one, it was just too cute  
> Enjoy!

Kiyoomi blinks. Once. Twice. Then his eyes flicker, adjusting to the change in colour. Next to him- or actually he should say, nestled into him- Atsumu lays sleeping. The golden beams from the curtain shine brightly, illuminating the room and reflecting onto his husband’s beautiful face. His mouth is slightly agape, drool threatening to spill, and his brows somewhat furrowed.

_Probably arguing with Osamu in his dreams again_. Kiyoomi thinks, chuckling lightly.

Kiyoomi stares at his husband again, breath hitching at the sight. He’s seen this view more times than he could count, but it has never ceased to leave him breathless. His hair fell in locks, swaying over his flushed nose, causing him to scrunch his face and quietly sneeze onto Kiyoomi’s shirt.

Kiyoomi scowls and contemplates pushing Atsumu off the bed before deciding against it. He settles for a light shove to put some space between them, unfortunately, arousing Atsumu in the process, revealing a pair of cinnamon-brown eyes staring up at him.

“Morning Omi-Omi,” Atsumu grins.

Kiyoomi gives him a soft smile, “Morning ‘Tsumu, do you want to sleep some more? We’re off anyway.”

Atsumu shakes his head vigorously, “No, I’m up now.”

Kiyoomi hums, hand playing with the blond hair.

“Omi lets get married.” Atsumu looks up hopefully.

“We’re already married.” Kiyoomi points out.

“I don’t care, let’s get married again.” Atsumu pouts.

Kiyoomi answers immediately, “Big or small this time?”

“Mmm, small, like really small; actually let’s just elope Omi.”

“Elope huh?” He quirks a brow.

Atsumu nods eagerly, “Yeah, let’s go later today, we’ll just go…. Um, Omi-Omi?”

“Yes, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi doesn’t look at Atsumu but couldn’t stop the smile creeping onto his face.

Atsumu giggles as he pulls the covers over his head; hiding, “I don’t know how eloping works.” 

“So what makes you think I know?” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes in amusement.

“You were the one who went to college.” 

“And you think I learnt how to elope over there?” 

“Not sure, I didn’t go.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Kiyoomi smirks, moving in on Atsumu, hands ready in the air.

“That’s because I’m an amazing actor. I could be working in the acting industry if it wasn’t for volleyball, I’d probably be in Hollywood right now.”

“Is that so?” Kiyoomi lowers slowly.

“Mhm, I’d be so amazing over th- AAAGH OMI… ST-STOP…. WAIT,” Atsumu’s speech is cut off by screams of laughter as Kiyoomi tickles him.

The two fall off the bed giggling like schoolboys. Once cooled off, Kiyoomi raises a hand to his forehead, 

“So what do you _actually _want to do today?”__

____

____

“So eloping is a no go?”

“Unless you have any friends who happen to be experts in eloping, no.”

Atsumu pouts, “Then I _suppose _I’ll just have to think of a different way to spend the day with you huh,”__

____

____

“Do you think you can do that? Or would you prefer a college graduate to plan it for you?” Kiyoomi teases.

“Is the college graduate asking me on a date?”

“The college graduate is asking whether the pro athlete can plan a satisfactory date or not.”

“College graduate versus pro athlete, WHO will win?” Atsumu waves his hands around dramatically.

“Stop that, you look like a fucking idiot.”

“Yeah but I’m your fucking idiot,” He grins, “Especially the fucking bit.” he winks.

“I should’ve kicked you off,” Kiyoomi grumbles.

“Kick me off?”

“You sneezed on my shirt when you were sleeping,”

“Ohh,” He nods, “I get it now, _that’s _why you woke me up this morning,”__

____

____

“I didn’t wake you up, I just pushed you away from me. Not my fault you woke up because of that.”

“Yeah well, I thought ‘Samu was trying something.”

“Figured,”

“Eighteen years with the guy teaches you things, ‘s like a reflex now.”

“Make sure you don’t karate chop me like you do with him, and if it’s in the nuts you’re fucking dead.”

“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure I can tell the difference between my twin and my _husband _.”__

____

____

“I’m serious y’know,”

“ It’s not like ‘Samu would ever cuddle me so you’re good tough guy,”

“If you wanted cuddles, you could’ve just said so.” Sakusa heaves his body closer, arms outstretched for Atsumu to crawl into.

Atsumu happily snuggles into sakusa’s chest, “Glad to know you remember that it’s my turn today,”

“I’m not that much of an asshole.” He grumbles.

“So what do you have to say about all the other six times that it was my turn and you didn’t give a shit?”

“I need cuddles too y’know!”

Atsumu chuckles, “I know, I know Omi Kun.”

Atsumu turns, now facing Kiyoomi’s chest, and looks up at the male’s face.

He stares at Kiyoomi’s wavy, black hair, the two moles- perfectly parallel above his brow. Unable to resist, Atsumu reaches up to kiss his nose, working his way down around the mouth. He stifles a giggle when Kiyoomi pouts. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes grinning fondly, “I love you,”

Again, he moves up, slotting his lips with Kiyoomi’s who makes a pleased noise. Kiyoomi cups the blond’s chin, working their lips in sync for a chaste kiss.

When the two pull apart, Kiyoomi rests his forehead against Atsumu’s, whispering three short words to him;  
“I love you,”

“To the one who plans the best date!” Atsumu cheers.

Kiyoomi sighs, “To the one who plans the best date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/boshy26)


End file.
